L'enfant désenchanté
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Défi. 11 ans, c'est trop tôt pour les désillusions. C'est pour cela que, malgré tout, Argus Rusard attendait une lettre venant de Poudlard.


**03/VI/11**

* * *

><p>Trentième OS posté ! Ca ne me rajeunit pas tout ça.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde !<p>

En ce magnifique week-end prolongé et ensoleillé, je poste un petit OS. Je l'ai fini depuis un moment mais Internet m'a boudée alors, j'ai du patienter. Issu d'un défi de la communauté de pompompower, que j'avais pioché il y a un bail, cet OS est probablement le truc le plus court - dix pages Word _seulement_ ! - que j'ai écrit ces dernières années. Mais bon, je l'aime bien. Pour ceux qui ont lu _C'était un garçon_, vous allez sûrement reconnaître le style de la fin dans cet OS. Il m'a été plus ou moins inspiré par Sarraute.

Enfin bref. De mon côté, il me reste une semaine de cours et après VACANCES et après rebelote la prépa si je suis acceptée. Ouais ouais, à quoi ça sert de souffrir seulement un an ? c'est plus rigolo de signer pour deux ans et continuer de pleurer sur mon sort x) Mon chat est toujours obèse. Oh et j'ai le permis depuis trois mois et c'est juste génial. Et là, je regarde Les liaisons dangereuses pour la énième fois.

En ce qui concerne feufeu, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières reviews. Je suis interne et quand je rentre chez moi, Internet plante tellement que j'ai pas le temps de répondre. Donc voilà mes plus plates excuses mais sachez que c'est toujours un immense plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires.

Pour en revenir à cet OS, le défi était : "11 ans, c'est trop tôt pour les désillusions. C'est pour cela que, malgré tout, Argus Rusard attendait une lettre venant de Poudlard." Je l'ai conservé des mois, peut-être même des années. Je faisais du tri l'autre fois quand je l'ai retrouvé et chose étonnante, j'ai écrit cet OS assez rapidement. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur le petit Argus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>L'enfant désenchanté.<strong>

* * *

><p>Maman chante toujours des berceuses, même quand il est trop vieux pour les écouter. Il aime bien dans le fond. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort avec la voix de maman. Des fois, il somnole juste, alors il entend la fin de la chanson et il sent les mains de maman parcourir son visage, dégager son front de ses cheveux et remonter la couverture jusqu'à son menton.<p>

Elle dit, bonne nuit chaton, et dépose un baiser aérien sur le bout de son nez. Après ça, maman sort et Argus peut rêver de princesses à sauver, de dragons à exterminer et de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Pour une fois, maman a accepté de venir au déjeuner familial. Depuis que papa est parti, six ans plus tôt, maman ne parle plus beaucoup à la famille. Elle-même est fille unique, orpheline et il n'y a que Argus dans sa vie.<p>

Sauf que papa n'a pas seulement quitté maman et Argus. Il a aussi quitté sa mère, âgée et percluse de douleurs, ses frères et ses sœurs et leurs enfants. Granny aime maman. Granny a un grand cœur et ses enfants le lui reprochent régulièrement. Eux n'aiment pas trop maman. Ils disent qu'avec ses grands yeux bleus d'idiote, c'est normal que papa soit parti. Que personne ne voudrait d'une femme qui vit dans un autre monde et qui regarde le ciel plutôt que ses pieds, qui traverse sans regarder la route et cause des accidents. C'est de sa faute à maman si papa est parti.

Argus a des cousins aussi et des cousines. Quand ils se retrouvent tous, lui reste un peu à l'écart, il se sent un étranger. Victor, Kévin et Horace sont plus âgés que lui. Deux sont déjà à Poudlard et le troisième suivra à la rentrée prochaine. Augustin a trois ans de moins que Argus et c'est un pleurnicheur alors Argus ne l'aime pas trop.

Du côté des cousines, Lauren a déjà quitté Poudlard, Holly le fera bientôt. Nicole a deux ans de plus que Argus et c'est la plus jeune à Poudlard. Argus la trouve belle avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux verts. Elle n'est pas toujours très gentille alors il se contente de la regarder de loin.

* * *

><p>Nicole se vante qu'elle a déjà tué un dragon, il était jaune et noir comme une grosse abeille. La bouche ouverte, Argus la contemple. Elle dit que dans la forêt, une licorne l'a sauvée quand elle était perdue, poursuivie par un diable de Serpentard amoureux d'elle. Elle est montée sur le dos de la licorne et elles ont filé comme le vent.<p>

Les elfes s'inclinent sur son passage parce qu'elle est la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Elle regarde Argus qui boit ses paroles et ajoute avec une moue, pas comme toi, mon pauvre cousin.

* * *

><p>Maman a du sang noble. C'est Granny qui le lui a dit un jour. Les cousins se moquent de lui parce que Argus, c'est un nom trop bizarre. Granny a toujours l'air un peu triste quand elle parle de maman. Elle ne parle jamais de papa, sauf pour dire, tu as les yeux de ton père, Argus. Il aime bien avoir les yeux de son père.<p>

Elle lui dit qu'elle-même est née chez les moldus et qu'elle a épousé un moldu, alors ses enfants ont été élevés dans l'amour des moldus. Papa a rencontré maman à Poudlard et même qu'elle était la plus belle. Argus est sûr qu'il était le plus beau, lui aussi, comme le prince et la princesse dans les contes que maman lui raconte.

Granny dit que chez les Archer, la famille disparue de maman, Argus est un nom noble et fréquent. Il doit être le Argus numéro dix au moins.

Elle explique, ton papa n'avait pas compris que ta maman était différente. Il est parti parce que Halys vivait dans un autre monde.

Il dit, parce qu'elle regardait le ciel plutôt que ses pieds ? et Granny fait une drôle de tête avant de dire, oui, c'est pour ça. Lui, il aime bien que maman ait toujours le nez en l'air, comme ça il la guide en lui tenant la main et ça le rend heureux de lui être utile.

Granny pousse un grand soupir et regarde Argus de ses yeux, comme ceux de papa. Elle dit, les Archer sont morts, ils ont trébuché dans le gouffre glacé de l'oublie, parce qu'ils marchaient les yeux dans le ciel, les rêves au bout des doigts. Il ne faut pas trop rêver Argus.

* * *

><p>Argus continue de rêver de magie. Sur son calendrier, il compte les jours. Bientôt, on verra la chouette se profiler à l'horizon.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus le temps passe et plus Argus espère. Il ne quitte plus sa fenêtre et scrute le ciel. Il devient comme maman à trop regarder le ciel et il titube en marchant. La chouette ne vient pas. Granny a invité maman et Argus à venir manger dehors et profiter du beau temps mais maman a dit, non merci.<p>

Maman a l'air triste.

Argus aimerait que la chouette arrive vite pour que maman aille mieux.

* * *

><p>Le mot tombe et ça lui fait un trou dans le ventre. Il se contente de fixer le ciel, buté. Il ne quitte plus jamais les nuages. La rentrée est pour demain et il n'a rien préparé. Il n'a pas fait les courses sur le chemin de traverse, il n'a même pas de baguette.<p>

Argus se dit que le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, lui pardonnera. Il dira que la chouette ne l'a pas trouvé alors le professeur hochera gentiment la tête – tout le monde dit qu'il est gentil, le directeur – et il lui prêtera des affaires, peut-être même sa propre baguette.

Victor, Kévin et Horace ne lui parlent pas. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Augustin a arrêté de le suivre partout. Il n'y a que Nicole qui soit venu le voir dans le jardin de Granny et qui lui a jeté ce mot à la figure.

Elle le répète, venimeuse alors Argus pose les yeux sur elle. Il dit, non, c'est pas possible, maman a du sang noble. Nicole éclate d'un petit rire aigu qui attire les quatre cousins. Elle leur répète ce qu'il vient de dire et ajoute, il ne veut pas croire qu'il est un cracmol.

Ils rient tous, un peu nerveusement. Avec patience, Argus observe le ciel. Nicole le bouscule, crache, cracmol !

Argus a envie de pleurer.

* * *

><p>Il enlace presque l'un des piliers de la gare, la joue pressée contre le ciment froid. Il observe les enfants qui franchissent le mur, poussant leur chariot encombré par les valises et les chouettes qui hululent férocement.<p>

Argus tremble. Il pense à sa mère qu'il a quitté comme ça, sans prévenir et qui doit être mort d'inquiétude pour son petit garçon, incapable de se défendre. Et puis, il pense aux cousins et aux cousines qui ont ricané si fort et qui eux, ont franchi le mur qui mène sur le quai 9 ¾.

Il se détache du pilier et avance à petits pas timides, jetant un coup d'œil furtif aux moldus qui marchent sans lui prêter attention. A quelques mètres du mur magique, il se passe une main sur les joues, les yeux fiévreux et brusquement, se met à courir, imitant tous les sorciers qu'il a vus défiler depuis le matin.

Il percute le mur. Le choc est violent, il pousse un hurlement tandis qu'il rebondit et va s'écraser par terre. Son nez cassé pisse le sang et il se le tient à deux mains, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Il ne sait pas où il a le plus mal. Son nez l'élance, son front le lancine d'une douleur blanche mais c'est son cœur qui a le plus pris dans la gueule.

Des éclats de rire attirent son attention. Toujours assis sur son derrière, il tourne la tête, mortifié. Une famille de sorciers le regarde. Quelques moldus ont l'air inquiet mais la magie de l'endroit fait son effet et bientôt, ils retournent à leurs affaires, oubliant ce petit garçon qui a heurté un mur de plein fouet.

Les parents sont bruns et ils le regardent avec un peu de pitié dans le regard. La mère surtout, fronce son petit nez en trompette. Deux garçons assez âgés, peut-être quatorze ou quinze ans se tiennent les côtes, les joues rougies par leurs rires. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, avec leurs cheveux ras, leurs fossettes au coin des lèvres et leurs baguettes magiques planté derrière l'oreille.

Une petite fille à côté d'eux regarde Argus sans rire, la mine très sérieuse, encadrée par deux nattes blondes. Elle a le même nez que sa mère mais le sien n'est pas froncé. Argus le voit remuer doucement comme si la petite fille réfléchissait et que ce tic le montrait.

Humilié, Argus baisse la tête et se relève, du sang plein le visage. Les jumeaux se tiennent toujours les côtes et passent devant lui en imitant sa chute. Leurs rires s'évanouissent dès qu'ils traversent le mur magique.

Leur mère, pleine d'une hypocrite compassion le dépasse à son tour et sans un mot, lève sa baguette sur lui. Il tressaille. Elle l'agite et brusquement, le nez du garçon se remet à sa place dans un craquement sinistre qui lui arrache un nouveau sanglot. Elle le débarrasse ensuite du sang qui le macule. Alors, sans plus le regarder, elle passe d'un pas tranquille sur le quai 9 ¾.

Argus suffoque. Il a l'impression de s'étrangler dans sa douleur. Il voit flou à cause des larmes qui ne tarissent pas. La fillette a avancé. Elle lui offre un sourire hésitant et Argus déglutit.

Le regard noir du garçon tombe sur la baguette, neuve et belle, qu'elle tient à la main. Il aimerait la lui arracher et s'enfuir avec et la vénérer comme un trésor. La petite fille, jolie comme un soleil, avance sa main comme pour toucher son épaule dans un signe de réconfort.

Mais son père l'attrape par le bras et dit, laisse le, c'est un cracmol.

Le mot a claqué comme un coup de fouet. Impuissant, meurtri, Argus regarde la fillette disparaître, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>L'année passe. Maman continue de regarder en haut. Elle se cogne souvent et se blesse les genoux et la paume des mains. Argus, patiemment, la soigne dans leur petite salle de bains. Ils ont déménagé. Maman n'a plus assez de sous pour payer la grande maison.<p>

Argus va à l'école moldue, le collège. C'est Granny qui lui paie l'inscription parce qu'elle l'aime bien, tout cracmol qu'il soit. Et puis, c'est le seul à avoir les yeux de papa et papa avait les yeux de son propre père, l'homme que Granny aimait et qui est mort à la guerre, parce qu'il était moldu.

Argus n'aime pas l'école moldue. Il y a des grands, des brutes stupides et arrogantes qui le bousculent férocement, envoyant ses livres gicler par terre. Argus se persuade qu'à Poudlard, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça, qu'il aurait été un grand sorcier comme papa et qu'il les aurait fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

Il a envoyé une lettre au professeur Dumbledore. La chouette n'est pas encore arrivée. Il y a sûrement erreur.

* * *

><p>Granny s'occupe un peu de maman aussi. Elle vient des fois en bus à la maison – ses vieux os ne supportent plus le transplanage. Maman peine à utiliser la magie. On dirait qu'elle a oublié comment faire. Granny est une bonne vieille personne, attentive.<p>

Parfois quand Argus rentre de l'école, il trouve Granny à la maison avec un plat de cookies. C'est les meilleurs goûters de la semaine. Sinon, il doit aller ramasser maman qui est tombée dans le jardin et qui est restée toute la journée à contempler le ciel, incapable de se relever.

Un de ces jours bénis, Argus boit son jus d'orange quand à la porte, quelqu'un sonne. Normalement, c'est à maman d'aller ouvrir mais maman est prostrée dans un fauteuil et rêvasse tranquillement.

L'enfant a de plus en plus de mal à regarder sa mère. Il la surveille toujours du coin de l'œil mais du coup, il ne peut plus surveiller le ciel. Mais au moins, il regarde où il marche.

Granny revient avec un vieillard. Du premier coup d'œil, Argus le reconnaît. Il renverse son jus d'orange sur lui et misérable, ne parvient pas à s'essuyer. Granny vole à son secours en agitant sa baguette. Puis elle emporte Halys hors de la minuscule cuisine.

Le professeur Dumbledore dit, bonjour Argus, je suis Albus Dumbledore et Argus hoche la tête. Le sorcier lui explique qu'il a reçu sa lettre et demande s'il peut s'asseoir et goûter l'un de ces délicieux cookies. Argus hoche mécaniquement la tête. L'autre lui propose un bonbon au citron mais Argus secoue la tête. Le citron, c'est désagréable, ça lui pique la langue et le palais et même les yeux quand il retient ses larmes.

Le professeur Dumbledore est très grand. Il a des yeux clairs qui pétillent et une barbe brune entremêlée de gris argenté. Même quand il est assis, face à Argus, ses mains jointes devant lui, Argus se trouve minuscule.

Le sorcier lui répète, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête. Brusquement, Argus aimerait que maman entre dans la pièce et chasse ce sorcier et le prenne dans ses bras pour les serrer très fort contre elle.

Silencieux, l'enfant écoute l'autre lui expliquer que certaines personnes ne sont pas acceptées à Poudlard et qu'il en fait malheureusement parti. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, qu'il pourra faire tellement d'autres choses quand il sera grand ! Voyager dans le monde, sauver des gens, découvrir les choses les plus étonnantes.

Argus Rusard ne dit pas un mot de tout l'entretien et quand le professeur Dumbledore a fini de parler, il se lève, le visage grave et tendant la main au petit garçon, dit, j'ai été enchanté de te rencontrer Argus, peut-être que nous nous reverrons.

Il sort de la cuisine, laissant Argus prostré sur sa chaise.

_Enchanté_. C'est plutôt le contraire.

* * *

><p>La bibliothécaire de l'école pose sur lui un regard étonné. Argus est petit pour son âge, onze ans. Il lève des yeux tellement malheureux sur la dame âgée qu'elle consent à répondre, le contraire d'enchanté, c'est désenchanté, regarde dans le dictionnaire, si tu veux plus de précisions.<p>

Il hoche la tête mais ne regarde pas dans le dictionnaire et sort.

* * *

><p><em>Enchanté<em>, _enchanté, enchanté, enchanté_. Le mot tourne dans sa tête. Il aimerait revoir Albus Dumbledore et au moment de lui serrer la main, planter ses yeux dans les yeux et dire, j'ai été désenchanté de vous rencontrer.

* * *

><p>Le chaton ronronne dans son cou quand Argus passe la porte d'entrée. Il a trouvé la petite bête près des poubelles de l'école et a fait le chemin jusqu'à la maison, l'animal sous son tee-shirt bien au chaud contre son cœur.<p>

Il file dans sa chambre et dépose délicatement le chaton sur son lit. Il miaule, miaule de toutes ses forces alors Argus lui dit, je reviens, je vais chercher du lait pour toi et le petit chat s'arrête de miauler pour le regarder sortir en courant.

Il met du temps devant le frigo. L'enfant réfléchit. Le lait, c'est bien mais il doit en garder pour maman.

Maman qui soudain pousse des hurlements hystériques à l'étage. Argus se rue dans les escaliers, s'éclatant un genou au passage. Maman est dans le couloir, debout devant la porte de la chambre d'Argus. Elle hurle, hurle, comme s'il y avait un monstre face à elle. Elle se griffe les joues, sans s'arrêter de crier.

Paralysé, Argus regarde ses yeux grands comme des soleils et sa peau égratignée, griffée par ses ongles qu'il a encore oublié de couper.

Elle tourne soudain la tête vers lui et l'épouvante disparaît brusquement. Elle pointe un doigt fou vers le lit d'Argus qu'il entrevoit à peine. Elle vocifère, tue le, tue le !

Argus la bouscule pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il s'empare du chaton terrorisé et le colle contre son corps. L'animal se débat avec fureur mais Argus est plus fort. Maman continue de lui dire, tue le, tue le, mais l'enfant ne peut pas se résoudre, il n'arrive pas à comprendre, il regarde maman au visage transfiguré qui n'est plus sa maman qui regarde le ciel et se cogne aux meubles.

Maman entre dans la chambre d'un pas vif et s'élance sur l'enfant. Elle hurle, TUE LE, _TUE LE _! Terrifié, Argus saute agilement sur son lit et s'envole littéralement vers la porte. Sans regarder maman qu'il laisse en arrière, il court hors de la maison, claquant portes et portillon, hors d'haleine, le petit chat plongé dans son cou.

Il a l'impression que maman le poursuivit, il entend ses piaulements, alors il accélère. Il sent des ailes lui pousser sur les flancs. Il arrive bientôt sur la petite colline, là où se trouve le cimetière et juste à côté, le parc à jeux pour les enfants moldus – enfants dont il fait désormais parti.

Argus se laisse glisser par terre, dos au muret défoncé qui marque la frontière entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Le silence plane sur le parc abandonné. L'enfant se rend soudain compte en sentant l'animal remuer que son terrible mal de gorge n'est pas du à la boule qui l'entrave depuis que maman a commencé à crier. Le chaton a planté ses griffes dans sa peau et ça picote Argus, c'est une horrible détresse qui s'empare soudain de lui.

Un peu de sang a coulé. Il passe une main sur son cou, arrachant gentiment les griffes du chat. Celui-ci tremble comme une feuille mais dans le silence revenu, à l'ombre de la haie brûlé, il paraît se calmer.

Argus n'a pas cessé de sangloter depuis qu'il est parti. Maman continue de hurler, tue le, tue le ! dans sa tête. Il a les jambes qui tremblent et le corps en feu. Ses cheveux filasses gouttent sur son front en sueur. Il regarde le chat et lui demande, pourquoi maman veut que tu meurs ? La petite bête miaule. Argus entend maman l'appeler chaton et ça le fait pleurer encore plus, il est incapable de s'arrêter.

Il se demande pourquoi maman a voulu tuer un chaton alors que c'est lui son chaton, son bébé, son trésor. Est-ce que ça veut dire que maman veut le tuer, lui aussi ?

* * *

><p>Il a laissé le chaton dans le parc. Il l'a posé autoritairement sur une touffe d'herbe, cerclée de poussière. Le bébé chat a miaulé férocement en le scrutant de ses yeux bleus mais Argus a secoué la tête de droite à gauche, un temps infiniment long et il a dit, maman va te tuer et il s'est retourné pour rentrer.<p>

Il commence à avoir froid. Le soleil s'est depuis longtemps caché et les premières étoiles sont apparues. Les yeux du chaton dans son dos sont justes deux étoiles de plus dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Maman commence à oublier des choses. Elle ne fait plus que tomber et se cogner. Elle oublie où sont les casseroles, elle oublie qu'elle a une baguette. Elle a depuis longtemps oublié comment s'en servir. En secret, Argus a essayé de faire de la magie.<p>

L'autre jour, elle l'a regardé entrer dans la cuisine, l'air déboussolé. Elle lui a dit, tu es perdu mon garçon ? Tu cherches peut-être ta maman ?

Argus a ouvert ses yeux si grands qu'ils ont brûlé.

Il a dit, non, c'est ma maman qui est perdue et maman a hoché la tête, l'air compatissante, avant de dire qu'elle devait faire des crêpes pour quand chaton rentrerait.

* * *

><p>Granny a dit que maman était malade. Argus a haussé les épaules. Maman va très bien. Elle oublie juste des choses et à force de regarder le ciel, elle marche de traviole. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.<p>

La nuit pourtant, Argus mord son oreiller de toutes ses forces.

* * *

><p>A onze ans c'est trop tôt pour les désillusions. C'est pourquoi, Argus attend, comme tous les enfants, sa lettre de Poudlard.<p>

Maintenant, à douze ans, il regarde maman entrer dans la camionnette blanche, la mine bien docile. Elle ne lui a pas dit au revoir, parce qu'il n'est que le petit marchand de journaux et qu'elle ne connaît pas ce garçon. Mais s'il vous plaît, quand chaton sera rentré, il faudra lui dire où elle est partie.

Granny attrape l'épaule d'Argus et la serre très fort, la broie littéralement. Il entend sa voix étouffée dire qu'elle est trop vieille pour s'occuper de lui, que maman lui a pris ses dernières forces et que ses oncles et tantes sont des sorciers, peu désireux de s'occuper d'un enfant cracmol.

Il demande, alors, c'est papa qui va s'occuper de moi ? Et Granny, toujours au dessus de sa tête répond, ton papa est sur la colline, Argus, ça fait longtemps. Et Argus hoche la tête, le regard noyé.

* * *

><p>Le portail s'est refermé sur lui. Granny a dit qu'elle viendrait régulièrement et c'est ce qu'elle a fait les premières années. Après elle a commencé à avoir du mal à marcher, même avec sa canne alors c'est Argus qui est allé la voir, une fois ou deux par mois.<p>

Maman a été sur la colline, elle aussi et Argus n'y est jamais retourné, depuis qu'il y a abandonné le chaton.

Les garçons de l'institut sont assez brutaux, comme ceux de l'école. Le premier jour, la directrice l'a présenté, Argus Rusard, sa mère a été hospitalisée, faites lui bon accueil, mais il n'y a pas eu de bon accueil, juste des boulettes d'encre sur sa joue, des morceaux de gomme dans ses cheveux et des bousculades toutes les minutes.

Argus Rusard erre dans la cour, scrutant le ciel, marchant en crabe. Il se voûte un peu. Il attend un signe de l'autre monde, de _son_ monde à lui, quoi qu'on en dise.

Mais le signe ne vient pas et Argus attend toujours, avec ses sourcils froncés, sa mine bourrue et ses mains en forme de serre.

Le plus drôle, c'est que les autres enfants l'appellent_ le sorcier_ parce qu'il est laid et méchant.

* * *

><p>Il était l'enfant désenchanté avec les yeux dans les nuages et la pluie sur son visage. Il se prenait les murs, ivre de désillusion et vomissait à la face du monde ses rêves brisés par la rancœur. Il était un pantin qui tourbillonnait dans une danse chancelante et hystérique et il crachait ses angoisses et cristallisait ses larmes dans les nuits trop froides.<p>

Il était l'estropié désarticulé, séparé des fils qui l'avaient tenu droit depuis sa naissance. Leur absence l'avait rendu maladroit et vacillant, comme une flamme de bougie plongée dans le vent.

Et quand il devait se lever en classe pour se présenter aux professeurs secs et sévères qui n'avaient pour baguettes que des règles en fer, il disait juste son nom, Argus Rusard, ni sorcier, ni fils de sorcier, juste Argus Rusard, l'enfant qui trébuchait et se cognait aux murs comme maman et comme les Archer qu'on oubliait car trop rêveurs et trop fonceurs et juste trop morts.

_Bonsoir, c'est moi, l'enfant désenchanté_.

* * *

><p>Woala... J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Tout ceci n'est pas très rose ni très gay mais sincèrement, on ne peut décemment pas imaginer que Rusard a eu une vie géniale avant de devenir concierge à Poudlard. L'idée du désenchanté m'est venue en cours de littérature quand le prof a prononcé ce mot, je me suis dit, tiens, ça fait vachement Harry Potter cette histoire et encore plus cracmol. Donc voilà, comment je me suis souvenue de ce pauvre hère de Argus Rusard.<p>

Pour parler de l'OS, dans ma tête, c'est clair que le père d'Argus est décédé. Sauf que Argus avait cinq ans quand ça s'est produit, alors bon, autant dire que papa est parti. J'aurais aimé des indices plus clairs mais après ça aurait tout gâché. Enfin, sachez que pour moi, il s'est fait renversé par une voiture, afin de protéger sa femme qui traversait sans regarder. Sinon, les jumeaux de la gare : ça explique peut-être sa haine tenace à l'encontre de Gred et Forge, qui sait ?

Au niveau des fictions, j'écris un peu, de temps en temps. J'ai quelques idées qui me tiennent assez à cœur. Un Lily/James que j'avais commencé à écrire d'une traite et puis, je me suis arrêtée brusquement. Je ne désespère pas pourtant de finir cet OS. J'ai débuté une énième fic HGDM, post tome 7 celle-ci, mais ça me pose quelques problèmes parce que j'ai des idées aussi pour la deuxième génération, alors j'hésite à faire un mixe des deux ou deux trucs bien distincts. Un HPDM qui m'est soudainement venu à l'idée mais qui demande à être peaufiné avant que je ne me lance vraiment dedans. Et je me suis lancée dans un OS sur Blaise mais là encore je sais pas si je vais le raccorder à un OS pré-existant qui attend toujours d'être fini. Et toujours, mes très vieux trucs qui traînassent. Je suis donc débordée x)

Dans mon dernier OS, j'avais conclu en parlant de la bouleversitude de Damon. Ici, je n'ai que quatre mots à dire : STEPHAN OUT ! DAMON VAINCRA o/ Mwhahahaa !

Et si vous ne connaissez pas encore la merveilleuse saga de George R.R. Martin, aujourd'hui sur vos écrans sous le nom de _Game à thrones_, c'est le moment de FONCER REGARDER CETTE SERIE ENORMISSIME et après dévorer les bouquins plus énormissimes encore.

Voilà pour la pub. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end et probablement à très bientôt !

Merci de m'avoir lue, bisous.


End file.
